Karro Zans
Karro ZansEgon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Ghostworld" (1990) (DVD ts. 17:34-17:39). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "Karro Zans. A demonic gatekeeper who takes great pride in his cleverness." (also known as Carl Sands)Karro Zans (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Ghostworld" (1990) (DVD ts. 04:57-04:59). Time Life Entertainment. Karro says: "I'm Carl Sands." is a demonic gatekeeper that takes great pride in his cleverness. History It is unknown how long Karro Zans has existed, though he presumably has existed for many years as he is listed in Tobin's Spirit Guide. In the 1990s, Karro Zans formulated a plan to gather thousands of ghosts and allow them to posses New Yorkers. He created an amusement park called Ghost World and plotted to lure the Ghostbusters. Once possessed, they would act as his park's good will ambassadors and lure the Mayor, City Council, and other power brokers.Karro Zans (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Ghostworld" (1990) (DVD ts. 12:08-12:15). Time Life Entertainment. Karro says: "Thousands of ghosts just waiting for the arrival of humans to inhabit and arrive they will."Karro Zans (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Ghostworld" (1990) (DVD ts. 12:15-12:27). Time Life Entertainment. Karro says: "The Mayor. City Council. The public. New Yorkers by the thousands lured here by my good will ambassadors. The Ghostbusters." Zans sent a singing telegram to the Firehouse and invited the Ghostbusters to a private tour the next day. Egon Spengler was sick and both Peter Venkman and Winston Zeddemore declined after a busy run of busts. Ray Stantz, Slimer, and Janine Melnitz went to Ghostworld and met Zans, who disguised himself as a human named Carl Sands, owner of Ghostworld. Soon after, they were possessed and tasked with getting the other three Ghostbusters to come. Peter was easily swayed with the promise of hosting a TV special. After Egon saw a Ghostworld commercial on TV, he decided to investigate but his mother went along with him. After exorcising Janine, Egon looked up Zans and proceeded to taunt the entity. While Janine and Mrs. Spengler saved the others, Egon planted walkie talkies all over the park and continued to infuriate Karro Zans. Once Zans' concentration was broken, Mrs. Spengler shot him with Ecto-1's headlights and confined him with 3 Proton Streams and the Proton Cannon, atop the roof of Ecto-1, activated by Winston. Zans was then trapped and his mental construct, the park, disappeared.Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Ghostworld" (1990) (DVD ts. 21:16-21:25). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "The entire park is a mental construct maintained by the demon's thoughts. Now that he's losing his concentration, the park is ceasing to exist!" Personality Karro Zans believes himself to be very clever. It was his very pride in his cleverness that led to his defeat. Just like the Master of Shadows, Zans gets easily annoyed when Egon taunts him. Powers and Abilities Zans' most unique ability is to create a realistic mental construct that he can maintain with his thoughts. He can perceive the location of anyone if they are in the park. Zans can shoot purple bolts of lightning from his fingertips and from his eyes. He also demonstrates telekinesis when he angrily tears down buildings looking for Egon Spengler. Appearances The Real Ghostbusters *"Ghostworld" References Gallery Collages KarroZansinGhostworldepisodeCollage.png Primary Canon KarroZanshuman.png|Human Form: Carl Sands KarroZans06.jpg|Human form KarroZans03.jpg|Human form KarroZans07.jpg|Shifting to true form KarroZans08.jpg|Shifting to true form KarroZans09.jpg|True form KarroZans10.jpg|True form KarroZans04.jpg|True form KarroZans.png|True form KarroZans11.jpg|Manipulating construct KarroZans12.jpg|Manipulating construct KarroZans13.jpg|In flight Category:Ghosts Category:RGB Characters